


bloody pants and watery eyes

by bethsnina



Series: and where would i go if the comfort of your arms wasn’t there [1]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, owen grady is a softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 17:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethsnina/pseuds/bethsnina
Summary: post jurassic world: fallen kingdom. claire is pretty shaken up by the events at the lockwood property, and owen does everything he can to make her feel safe.





	bloody pants and watery eyes

The car ride is pretty silent. Maisie, asleep in the backseat, Owen driving, focused on finding a motel so they could rest and Claire, head resting against the window, watching the landscape while pressing down on the wound of her thigh to make sure the blood loss stopped. She didn’t say a word since Owen helped her in the passenger seat and she whispered a weak “thank you”. He kept looking at her every few minutes, checking on her. It was not like her to be so silent. He first blamed it on the pain of her wound, but now he knew it was not just that. He decides to leave her alone for now, figures she will talk to him if she wants to. It doesn’t keep him from giving her discreet little glances. 

After an hour or so, he pulls up in the almost empty parking lot of a motel. It’s already late, around 2 AM, so the other people who stopped to spend the night here are already up in their rooms. The rain was still pouring, giving the old motel and its neon sign indicating that they were open 24/7 a creepy apparence. He turns to look at Claire who was still absentmindedly staring outside, and places his hand on her shoulders gently to not scare her.

-Claire?

-Hmm? 

-We are gonna spend the rest of the night here okay? Get some rest and figure out what we will do next. 

-Okay.

He sighs and gets out of the car, carefully settles a sleeping Maisie on his right arm before opening the passenger door and helping Claire out and holding her with his left one. They walk slowly to the front door, the rain soaking them, but not enough to wake the exhausted little girl up. Owen smiles softly at how she clutches at his shirt in her sleep. This was weird for him, he never had a paternal instinct, at least not toward a human, but the memory of Maisie running to hide in his arms or squeezing his hand when she got scared just warmed his heart. 

He feels how painful it is for Claire to walk, hears her little whimpers whenever her injured leg supports her weight, so he tries to make this as quick as possible. They get inside, the decoration was very vintage. He asks for a room for three to the receptionist who gives them the keys, and tells him he can pay tomorrow when he notices their situation. Owen thanks him, Claire nods at him and they get to the elevators. She rests her back against the wall, breathing deeply as if she was trying to blow the pain away. The bleeding had stopped, but the cut was very deep, he was pretty sure some of her tendons and muscles were injured. He helps her to the room, and when he opens the door she stumbles to the bed and sits on it. Owen removes Maisie’s soaked jacket and drenched shoes and socks and puts her in the little bed by the window. He pushes her hair out of her face, smiles softly and kisses her forehead before covering her with the comforter. 

Then he goes to Claire and kneels before her.

-Claire.

-Owen. 

-I need to clean up the wound so it doesn’t get infected.

She nods, and lets him carry her to the bathroom. He sits her on the closed toilet seat and unbuttons her pants before sliding them off her legs slowly and gently. Of course, he had seen her naked countless times. Claire still shivers at the touch of his fingers on her bare thighs. He washes his hands and then gets a first aid kit out. He takes some cotton balls and antiseptic, and starts to clean the wound. She hisses, tears up, and clutches at his shirt.

-O Owen...

-Shhh. I know it hurts but it’s almost done okay? Don’t look at it, look at me Claire.

She looks up at him, and suddenly tears start flooding down her cheeks. He frowns and cups her face.

-Claire, talk to me please. Tell me what’s on your mind. 

-It’s nothing, j just the pain of the wound...

-I know it’s not just that. I’ve been knowing you since almost ten years now, the Claire Dearing I know doesn’t cry when she is physically in pain. Way too big ego for that.

That makes her smile a little, and it’s enough to tell him that whatever is weighting on her mind, is not about him. He was a bit scared she regretted their kiss, and that she didn’t want to stay with him and Maisie. Now that he knew it wasn’t that, he leans in and kisses her tears away.

-Please, Claire. What’s wrong?

She sighs a little and rests her forehead against his as he wraps her thigh up with bandages.

-It’s just that I can’t stop thinking about all this mess. We have been played, we almost died like a thousand times in one week and it’s just- it’s a lot to process. Mills, him associating with Wu, the indoraptor, Maisie, the dinos out in the nature, us... I’m just lost, and scared, and it’s just too much Owen, I don’t know how to deal with all this stuff...

Owen pulls her close and hugs her tight, his hands rubbing soothing circles on her back. 

-I know it’s a mess, but we are in this together okay? I’m not leaving you again, and whatever it is between us, I want it. I want you. And I want us to take care of Maisie, together. All the bad guys are dead. And the dinos? It’s going to be a complicated, but eventually people will just get used to it. We will find a solution, we always do. 

She sniffles and nods, her tiny hands wrapped around his shoulders. 

-Now, let’s clean you up okay? You need a good hot shower. 

-Will you join?

-You sure? 

-I don’t want to have sex. I just want to feel you close to me. 

He smiles and helps her up and helps her undress. He can’t help staring at her once she is naked, she had always been the most gorgeous woman alive in his eyes. Even all bloodied up, exhausted, her body bruised and scratched, her eyes red and puffy and her hair soaked, she looked breathtaking. 

-Claire, you’re so damn gorgeous.

She smiles a little and blushes at that, and then helps him undress too. As soon as his shirt is off she hugs him, finding in his arms and warm skin a comfort that she couldn’t find anywhere else even if she tried. He leads them to the shower, heating up the water before stepping in. 

They hold each other the entire time, lazy touches and soft kisses on each other’s cheek and neck and lips. He washes her hair and body, careful to not put soap on the bandage, and she relaxes under his touch. 

When they are both clean and warmed up and relaxed, they step out and Owen wraps her in a towel before drying himself. He gets two of his boxers and shirts from his backpack and hands one of each to her before putting his on. He then picks her up and puts her on the bed. 

As soon as he lays besides her she snuggles against him, nose buried in his neck to take in his scent. She falls asleep like that, and Owen watches her for a long time. Her chest rising and falling slowly, her long eyelashes casting shadows on her cheeks, and her legs intertwined with his. He wonders how he lived that long without having her peacefully asleep in his arms. 

And he promised himself that he would never let her spend a night alone ever again. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is a part of the one shots serie: and where would i go if the comfort of your arms wasn’t there


End file.
